deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Aku vs Trigon
It's a duel between two of the most powerful beings of evil, this world has ever known. But when it comes to the lord of evil there can be only one. Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, and ancient evil from the depths of space. But has the dark lord met his match? Trigon, the interdimensional demon, and enslaver of worlds. These two will soon meet on the battlefield, and in one duel to the death we will see who really is the Lord of Evil, and which master of darkness is.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Aku Long ago, in the vastness of space, a formless evil arose. Before it could do harm to the universe, it was attacked and seemingly destroyed by the deities, save for a small fragment that would find it's way to Earth. That shred of evil would poison the lands around it, until the Samurai lord of the land would try to destroy it. Shooting it with a magic arrow, rather than destroying the evil, it instead would give it sentience. With which the demonic sorcerer Aku was born. Although once defeated, Aku would return later, to empose his wrath on Earth for years to come. Powers and Abilities: *'Shapeshifting': Heavily regarded as the "shapshifting master of darkness", Aku posses the ability to take the form of just about anything he chooses. He can even change his size, liquify himself, stretch, and expand his body. *'Sorcery': Aku is a great and powerful sorcerer, and posseses wide knowledge of magic. *'Superhuman Strength': While battling Samurai Jack in a "human form" Aku was shown to posses superhuman strength. *'Pyrokinesis': Aku has shown to be able to control fire, even go so far as to breathe fire. *'Limited Invulnerability': Aku has shown to be able to withstand any weapon and appear unphazed. He can even survive underwater and in the depths of space. However he appears to be vulnerable to mystic weapons, especialy Jack's sword. *'Laser Eyes': This is usually Aku's main method of attack, and can also be used to teleport others. *'Teleportation': Aku can appear before anyone in an instant. *'Control over elements': Aku has been shown to be able to control storms and even the Earth at times. *'Necromancy': It was once shown that Aku can raise the dead and bending them to his will. *'Immortality': Aku is ageless and can also regenrate from wounds (if he sustains any) at an incredably fast pace. Aku.jpg|The dark lord Aaku22.jpg|One of Aku's many forms Aku's lazers.gif|Aku's Laser eyes Aku fire.jpg|Aku's fire breath Trigon Trigon is the manifestation of pure evil. after his comming to being hundreds of years ago, Trigon would eventually meet Arella (who would later bear his child) only to abondon her before the birth of his daughter. In his mad quest, Trigon would conqure many worlds, and would soon set his sights on Earth. Through his daughter, Raven, Trigon seeks to destroy Earth and then, the rest of the universe. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Magic': Trigon posses vast amounts of demonic power, the extent of such power is unknown. But he has be shown to be able to reshape a planet's surface to his will. *'Superhuman Strength and Durability': Being a demon, Trigon posses strength far beyond any mortal, and most superhumans, he is also extremly difficult to harm. *'Pyrokinesis': Like most demons, Trigon can control fire in many different forms, however his pyrokinesis is almost god like. *'Elemental Control': Trigon does posses control over the elements. *'Immortality': Trigon, is an ageless, just about eternal being. *'Energy Manipulation': Trigon has been shown to control energy in several different forms, including concentrated energy from his eyes. *'Portal Generation': Trigon has been shown to be able to generate portals with which he can summon his minions. *'Magical Sensory': Trigon's four eyes allow him to be aware of nearly everything that occurs. Trigon (1).jpg|The Lord of Evil 039.jpg|The Titans barely holding off Trigon's power trigon_by_beefgir.jpg|Trigon's laser eyes trigon2.jpg|Trigon looking over the Earth after his touch X-factors When deciding a winner take these x-factors into consideration Magical Prowess Physicality Experiance Brutality Intellegince/Skill The Senario This will be a one on one battle. Trigon has targeted Aku's Earth and Aku has deployed his minions to hold off Trigon's assault. While Trigon and Aku's minions battle eachother, Aku decides to confront Trigon once and for all. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles